


Discovering their gifts

by ATaleOfTwoHeronstairs, Drakenlord (orphan_account), GCJH2002, serilla



Series: Gifted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Harry and Draco romance!, I’ll add more later, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATaleOfTwoHeronstairs/pseuds/ATaleOfTwoHeronstairs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Drakenlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJH2002/pseuds/GCJH2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serilla/pseuds/serilla
Summary: As a baby, Harry is left on the step of an orphanage by his aunt. At the same time, but in a different location, a young Draco Malfoy is having the same thing done to him by his mother, who is protecting him from his father. In a twist of fate, they are both adopted by the same woman, who raises them. They promise eachother that they will never leave the other. FOREVER.





	1. Prologue: perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for any cultural, or slang mistakes. I am not British, but American, so it is hard to be sure. If anyone is British, then I would accept help. I am making a challenge, to see who is the best British writer.

A pair of bright green eyes flash open, and suddenly, everyone is awake. As the perfectly normal inhabitants of number 4, Privet Drive, open the door to check the mail, on the step, they find a child. All he has with him is a blanket, and a note. As soon as the woman sees him, she remembers a box given to her by her sister. With that thought, she goes and quickly takes the baby into the car. She soon drives away, and will never see the boy again.


	2. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more background, the woman’s name is Jessica, but is called Jess.

Chapter 1

 

  
How Would You Feel  
Ed Sheeran

  
Slight alterations

  
You are the one guy  
And you know that it's true  
I'm feeling younger  
Every time that I'm alone with you  
We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not ask but  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too  
In the summer, as the lilacs bloom  
Love flows deeper than the river  
Every moment that I spend with you  
We were sat upon our best friend's roof  
I had both of my arms round you  
Watching the sunrise replace the moon  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too  
We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we shouldn not ask  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too  
Tell me that you love me too  
Tell me that you love me too

 

  
As she began to walk towards the orphanage, she thought about what kind of child she would adopt. She did not truly want a small baby, for they cry a great amount. However, she stopped thinking when she got to the orphanage. 

She saw a shadow on the steps, and raced over to see what it was. She peeked inside, and saw a baby with vibrant green eyes. She immediately ran inside, and straight to the owner of the orphanage. She had only one thought in her head. She had to adopt this baby! 

As he woke up, the baby began looking around curiously. The woman carrying him held him close, and was signing papers as quickly as possible, so that she could officially adopt him. There seemed to be something nearly magnetic around the boy. He was incredibly young, barely a year at the most. As she signed the last one, the woman behind the desk stood up and said “I am so glad that you found him, I cannot imagine what would have happened to him if you had not. Thank you, Jess.”  


The woman, who was called Jess, thanked her quietly and began walking home. Fortunately, she lived very close to the orphanage. As she got inside, she began to wonder what to tell her boyfriend, Jacob, about the baby. However, that fear disappeared when he showed up and asked her if he could hold him.  


“Of course” she replied, happy. She handed him over, and realized that they would be fine for a minute. She walked down the hall, and began preparing some food. As she went, she wondered who could willingly leave such an amazing child alone. She assumed that something bad must have happened, like a death. After dinner, they all drifted off to sleep, and waited for the next day.


	3. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a blond boy out in the yard, unconscious. He is bleeding heavily, and he has no memory of what happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. They help a lot.

Chapter 2  
7 years later  
Harry’s P.O.V

  
I was playing football with Jacob, who was living with me and Jess now. They often call me special, because I could do things other people can’t. One time, I fell off of the roof, and floated down! Not only that, but I flew up in the first place! 

As I kicked the ball, it went flying towards the goal. Jacob tried to block it, but was not able to, and it flew past him, into a field behind the house. At the same time, Jess stuck her head out and called out that it was time for us to come in for dinner. I smiled, and ran out to get the ball. On my way, I heard a noise. It sounded like a tree had fallen over, but that was not possible as there were no trees around here, only tall grass. I went to look for the source of the sound, and found myself in shock. 

In the grass was a blond boy about my age. I looked at him, and walked towards him. I tried to touch him, but as I did my head started burning. He woke up as soon as I touched him and looked around curiously. He seemed very confused, so I said, “Hi, my name is Harry. What is yours?” 

He looked at me for a second before responding with “I don’t know.” At this, I became worried and tried to pull him towards the house, but he resisted. “Where are we going?!”, he demanded. 

“Calm down. I’m just taking you towards the house. Jess lives there, she’ll help you. She’s really nice!” He became calmer, and allowed me to lead him towards the house. It was only then that I truly looked at him. I was stuck for a second on why his clothes had brown stains on them, before I saw a cut on his face. If there was that much blood, then he must have been in a lot of pain. I then started rushing towards the house, screaming for either Jess or Jacob to come and help. 

After a moment, Jacob found me and asked what was wrong. I spent a few seconds trying to breath, before I said, “I found a person in the field and he’s bleeding really bad,” all while sobbing. It took Jacob a minute to realize what I had said, before he cursed and ran back towards the house. I was very surprised, having never heard him curse before. I returned to the blond boy, and started to hold him as he faded in and out of consciousness. Right then, Jacob arrived with a first aid kit, and several rags and towels. 

It was really good that he was here, as he was a doctor. He began checking over the boy on the ground, and then picked him up and ran him into my room. He then began undressing him, and cleaning the wounds. They looked really bad. 

Jacob told me to go wait in the kitchen after a few minutes, and I did so because I was afraid of the blond boy. Except, I was not afraid of him, but for him. After another half hour, Jacob came out and told me that the boy would be fine, and that for a while he would be sharing a room with me. After that, I went to go take a shower, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far.  
> ~Breagan
> 
> Please leave comments. They really help


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns a bit more about the mystery boy.

Chapter 3  
Harry’s P.O.V

  
The next morning, it was Christmas. I suspected that this would be the most interesting Christmas I will ever have. Actually, this might be the most interesting Christmas anywhere. As I woke up, I rolled over, and hit something. I freaked out, because I never have anything on my bed. I looked, and it was the blond boy from yesterday. I calmed down a little, and realized that he was no longer bleeding. 

I got up to get a glass of water, when I heard a voice say, “Nooo, stayyy.” I decided to do so, since he still did not seem perfectly ok. As I lay back down, I felt something poking me in the side. I moved to see it, and it was a note! I got very excited, because maybe it would tell us who he was. I opened the note, and on it, it said:

_This child is named Draco Orion Malfoy._

_He has been sent away, because I am dying, and his father will harm him more if he stays here._ _Please take him in, because if you do not, he will not survive._  
_He has money for school supplies, and access to the Black vault._  
_Treat him well, and be careful._

  
After I read that, I looked down at the boy, who was apparently named Draco. I liked that name. I had never heard it before. I quietly called for Jacob, and explained the note to him. He checked Draco again, but this time I paid attention. 

Draco had pale skin, and was about my height, but thinner. He looked like he needed more food. His eyes caught the most attention. They were what looked like black, but was a very dark purple, with a moving ring of gold around the pupil. I could not look away. My eyes were also drawn to several scars on his body, probably where he had been bleeding. Having done all that, I began to feel tired again. As I heard Jess enter and ask what was happening, I smiled and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Also, this is where it splits off really from the fanfic Elemental Magik.
> 
> Thank,  
> ~Breagan


	5. Breakfast

Chapter 4  
Harry’s P.O.V

I woke once more, feeling cold on one side. I looked to the side, and Draco was gone. I got up, and went looking for him. I eventually found him, sitting in the kitchen eating waffles. As I walked into the room, he looked up, and patted the spot beside him. Despite having been on his deathbed just hours ago, he was insanely cheery. He passed me a plate full of waffles, and a container of syrup, smiling, without a word.

————————————  
Draco’s P.O.V

  
As I woke up, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar room. I was lying in a bed, and there was somebody next to me. I decided to get up, and see if anything interesting had happened. As I walked out, I found what looked like a kitchen. In it, there was a women at the stove making waffles. I walked in and said hello as she turned around. She jumped a little bit, probably because I had walked up so quietly. Then I smiled and asked who she was. She said that her name was Jessica, but that I could call her Jess, like everybody else. She adopted Harry 7 years ago. Now she’s his mother. Then she tells me to get some pancakes, because she made some. So far, this is the best part of my life. Although, I don’t remember much else .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaks for reading, and please leave a comment.  
> More to come tomorrow  
> ~Breagan


	6. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco talk about everything
> 
> * I need people to begin commenting, so that I have advice  
> Please comment, or the story will stop.  
> I plan on going to 7 books

Chapter 5  
Draco’s P.O.V

 

After silently eating, I go outside. As I sit there quietly, I just try to think about what happened. The first thing I remember is waking up because it hurt when Harry touched me in the field. After that, it’s all very blurry. I think that there was blood, and somebody was screaming. I don’t know who it was. I remember waking up when Harry moved, and making him stay. I guess I’ll talk to him when he arrives out here, and see what else I should know. Also, how did they know my name, if I didn't? I guess that those are just extra questions I’ll ask. 

I cannot wait to meet these people for real. I hope that they let me stay here permanently. I have nowhere else to go. Here comes Harry! As he walks up, we both just look at each other for several minutes. The first thing about him that you notice are his eyes. They are a stunning green, with a solid black ring around them, which is thin, and moves slightly. After, you notice a scar on his forehead. It is shaped like lightning, but does not make him ugly, but more beautiful. After a few moments of silence, I start firing off questions. I ask “Where are we? Who are you? What do you know about me?” 

He replied to all of them, explaining everything from when he arrived here and was adopted, to when I started questioning him a moment ago. He talks about Jess and Jacob, and how I had a note pinned to my jacket, telling my name, and why they had sent me away. After all of that, I was nearly crying, and I hugged him. He tensed up at first, but then let me. I got worried about the flinch, but he said that it was just from a certain nightmare. He then went to take a nap, and I followed him in. 

The next day, after speaking with Jess and Jacob, they decided that I could stay. They asked if I wanted my own room, but me and Harry agreed to keep sharing a room, because there are less nightmares when we are together. The adults agreed, and later we bought a bunk bed for the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment, and I can change things.
> 
> Good night, that’s all for this time zone day 
> 
> ~Breagan
> 
> It might be a few days before I can post more, because I write as I post, and I will have no access


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco think about eachother, and reflect the last few months.

Chapter 6  
Harry’s P.O.V

  
It has been three months since Draco got here, and I have really had fun. I was a little worried at first, but he’s really nice. Jess loved him, and adopted him after two weeks. He is my best friend. He understands what it is like to lose your parents, and remember only flashes of them. He lost his memory, and isn’t expected to get back very much of it. 

The Malfoys didn’t seem to exist, so we looked them up. There was nothing, except a page in a journal hundreds of years old, from France. It called them evil warlocks, and accused them of sinking a ship. 

Draco is very energetic, and almost always positive. He balances me out, as I am calmer, and more focused. He is very smart, and we are the smartest out of the primary school. He hates it when thing are not treated fairly. He even became a vegetarian, because he felt like it was mean to eat animals. We are almost always together. We share a room, and are almost brothers. Whenever somebody calls us brothers, it feels like it is not the right word. We are friends, but something more than brothers. 

Our guardians do not seem to realize just how much we understand. It is very strange. They have seemed almost scared of us, ever since they found us talking to two snakes, that were very poisonous. We begged Jess to let us keep them, and named them 생 (life) and 애정 (love). The black one is love, and is mostly mine. I named it love, to symbolize what happens without it. Draco’s is life, which is white and red. He symbolizes life with love, dangerous, but good. I think that I will head out now and try to find Draco. He’s usually not gone for this long.

  
Draco’s P.O.V

  
I wanted to find Harry, but decided to go outside. I love the yard, except for the spot that I was found bleeding on my first day here. Because there is no way to find out my real birthday, or even my real name, I celebrate my birthday as Christmas. 

I started walking, not paying attention to where I was going, while thinking about my family. According to Harry, I just appeared out of nowhere. I trust Harry, more than anybody else, even Jess. Jess and Jacob are both very nice, but don’t understand me the same way Harry does. We have both lost our parents, and share a bond because of that. I was very lucky to end up in their yard of all places, because if I didn’t , I might have been put in an orphanage. It sounds like Jess is calling me, so I had better go. She can be scary when she is mad, and it sounds important.  
As we got in there, she said “Harry, Draco, we have something important to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what they are going to tell them? Whoever gets it right gets a chapter dedicated to them!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and please leave comments and kudos!!


	8. Luna lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, their was tons of homework after spring break, the big chapter will be up soon!  
> Thank you for kudos. He

Chapter 7

  
Harry’s P.O.V

  
As soon as I heard Jess call, I knew that it must be serious. She is almost always happy, but now she sounds almost in tears. I sprinted towards the house at full speed, which was rather slow. I was short, and thin. I was not very fast. By the time I got to her, Draco was already there. He was much faster than me. “What’s happening?” I called. He looked at me and shook his head, saying that he didn’t know. At that moment, Jacob walked in with a young girl my age standing by his side. The girl, strangely, looked very calm, and detached. Jacob said to us, “This is Luna, she will be staying with us for a little while. She’s just a couple of months younger than you two. Her parent just died, their house caught fire. She is the only survivor.” He then began to exit the room. As he left, Jess told us that we had to be nice to her. She warned us that she was most likely in shock, and to treat her nicely, and not mention parents to much. 


	9. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note

Hey guys, at twenty kudos, I will post a big chapter, or at 450 hits, whichever comes first.


	10. Accidental magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has accidental magic, and they talk about it.

Chapter 8

  
Two years later

  
Draco’s perspective

  
As I wake up, I see Harry next to me. Everything from the last years floods back. It’s Christmas morning, one year after I was found in the yard. On Christmas, I always sleep with Harry. Otherwise, we both get the nightmares. He gets flashes of green light, and screams. I get dreams of a woman who looks like me, bleeding out on the ground. It's always in the same place, a huge mansion done in shades of gray, white, and silver. I always wake up when a man in a dark suit shows up, and begins to laugh. I woke up covered in sweat, and must have been thrashing around. Harry is already up, and is watching me, worried. 

I stretch, and he starts, noticing that I’m awake. I roll a little closer to him, and he lays his arm over me. Right then, Jess pokes her head in, and calls us out for breakfast. This is the day that I celebrate my birthday. I have no idea what it really is, so we celebrate the day I was found. I always have pancakes, because that is what I had the day I was found. We head down to breakfast, grabbing Luna on the way. Neither of us is quite as close to Luna, but that is because we were together first. We are all ten, almost 11. As I begin eating, Jacob and Jess look at each other. “Draco, do you remember anything about your parents?”  


I frown, as they never mention this. We all act more like we are related, except me and Harry. We have a … closer relationship, closer than brothers. We are whatever is needed, by the other person. To the outside world, harry seems to be more closed, and personal. He is a little antisocial. I am the exact opposite. I’m overly freindly, as Harry calls it, and ask too many questions. I hate people beeing sad, and Harry is almost always sad, because of what happened to him. As I began getting angry over the question, pancakes started floating a little. They apologized for asking, and dropped it. I still don’t remember any of it. To distract them, I screamed out lshidmtamsfo! After that, everyone but Harry just stared, and the two of us started laughing.  


After breakfast, me and Harry went walking, and I asked him if he knew what had happened at breakfast. He told me “I don’t know, but I’ve done the same thing, and so, I think, has Luna. One time, I flew up and landed on a roof. Luna has healed exceptionally fast. I can move stuff around without touching it. I think we will find out soon. I have a feeling.”  


On that note, I began to talk about less important subjects, and we began to wonder around the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lshidmtamsfo= laughed so hard i dropped my taco and my sombrero fell off 
> 
> Comments and kudos please.  
> For those who stuck with me this long, thanks. Sorry it’s been a while, teachers started delivering more homework.


	11. Note

To anyone who read the first not, never mind. This will be updated, just not very regularly. The chapters may get longer, but not necessarily.


	12. Vin- Very Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read, this is IMPORTANT.

I am now completely abandoning this. I will be posting an original story, and starting a new drarry soon. If you want this, it is now up for adoption! Leave a comment and I will share it with you!


End file.
